Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo
by Dandielion
Summary: Tails and Cosmo fall down a cliff and end up in a dinosaur world! They have to find a way to get back to their own place. Will they survive? Find out when you read it!
1. The Fall

Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter One: The Fall**

Tails and Cosmo were in a desert walking around. Suddenly a bunch of Indians and western people came and started fighting each other and Tails and Cosmo were right in the middle of it!

"Tails what are we gonna do?" Cosmo asked, as they looked around.

"I don't know Cosmo," Tails said, as they backed to a cliff.

Suddenly all the Indian and western people were dead and only one Indian and one western guy were fighting and backing towards the edge with Tails and Cosmo.

"Tails we're gonna fall!" Cosmo exclaimed frightfully.

"I know," Tails said, as he and Cosmo's feet touched the edge. Suddenly the western guy, the Indian guy, Tails, and Cosmo fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They all shouted, as they fell. Suddenly everything went black. Tails, Cosmo, the Indian guy, and the western guy were in a jungle lying on the ground. The western guy was dead but the others survived. Hours past then two girls and an old man came over to them.

"One of them is dead," One of the girls said.

"It doesn't matter just take the ones who are alive and leave the other one for the dinosaurs to eat," The old man said, as he walked away. The two girls nodded then started to take Tails, Cosmo, and the Indian guy to a safe place. After several hours Tails woke up on a bed.

"Where am I?" Tails asked, as he sat up and saw a girl.

"Hello I am Genn, I see you're awake," Genn said, as the old man walked in.

"I see you're awake and your friends are awake too," The old man said.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"I am the Wise Father," the old man replied.

"I'm Tails and I want to see if Cosmo is okay," Tails said, as he got off the bed. Tails ran outside and saw the Indian guy and Cosmo standing there talking the other girl. "Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed and ran up to her. They hugged each other. "Cosmo what's going on and where are we?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure but this guy that fell with us said his name was Tal'set and this girl right here who says her name was Jaz was telling me and Tal'set where we are," Cosmo said. Tails nodded. "Jaz said we're in a jungle and the world is not what it used to be. We're in a dinosaur land!" Cosmo exclaimed. Tails's jaw dropped open.

"We are?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, and Jaz said we have to go meet some guy off behind the mountains somewhere," Cosmo said. Suddenly Tal'set walked over to them.

"I am ready," He said. Tails and Cosmo nodded nervously. Suddenly Genn ran over to them.

"Hey, guys I'll be waiting for ya on top of the mountain so we can take the pterodactyls," Genn said. Tails and Cosmo nodded again. "Here you guys go," Genn said, as she handed them some stick things. Tails and Cosmo grabbed it. "These will protect you if you use it," Genn said then ran off.

"Cosmo whatever happens, stay close to me," Tails said, as he, Cosmo, and Tal'set walked to a big gate. The gate opened and they walked out.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Dinosaurs and More!

Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo

Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo

Chapter Two: Dinosaurs and more!

Tails, Cosmo, and Tal'set were walking through trees, bushes, and other plants.

"Tails I'm scared," Cosmo said, as they made it to a lake with a waterfall. There were dinosaurs walking around. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it! It's dinosaurs!" Tails shouted. Suddenly someone or something started shooting arrows at them from above. Tails looked up and saw some dinosaur with legs and arms and it had a bow and arrow.

"Everybody get down," Tal'set said then they ducked behind a big rock. Cosmo looked around and spotted some first aid kits floating around.

"Hey, guys look first aid kits," Cosmo said and pointed towards them. Tails and Tal'set nodded.

"We have to stop him from shooting us," Tails said. Tal'set nodded.

"We've got to kill it," Tal'set said then got from behind the rock. Tal'set was running towards the dinosaur.

"Tal'set stop we don't have to kill it!" Tails called out to him. Tal'set ignored him then reached it he hit the dinosaur with his stick then the dinosaur was dead. Tails and Cosmo ran up to Tal'set. Cosmo looked at the dead dinosaur sadly.

"Tal'set I think killing it wasn't the right thing to do," Cosmo said sadly.

"Yeah, Tal'set," Tails said angrily.

"Well he wanted to kill us," Tal'set said, as he picked up the bow and arrow. Tails looked at the dinosaurs.

"Hey, those dinosaurs don't look harmful," Tails said, as he jumped off the rock and walked up to a little dinosaur. He started petting it. "Hey, Cosmo come over here," Tails said happily. Cosmo walked over to him and started petting it too.

"Wow it's so cute," Cosmo said then Tal'set walked over to them. Tal'set lifted the bow up then shot the dinosaur. Blood was on Tails and Cosmo. Tails looked at Tal'set.

"What was that for Tal'set?" Tails asked angrily and whipped some blood off of him.

"We need to get moving," Tal'set said then started to walk. Cosmo sighed sadly then started to follow Tal'set. Tails followed too. They walked into a cave.

What's going to happen next? Find out when you read the next chapter!

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. More Dinosaurs!

Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo

Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo

Chapter Three: More dinosaurs!

After they made it to the other end of the cave they made it to another lake and this time there were alligators and little dinosaurs walking around and in the water. "Alligators!" Cosmo shouted and pointed at them walking around on the land. Tails looked at them then spotted some long necks in the water.

"This is impossible, they're all instinct," Tails said.

"Well they're not so let's keep moving," Tal'set said. Tails and Cosmo nodded and avoided the alligators. They walked and walked until they made it to another cave. They saw more of those type of dinosaurs with some shot guns.

"Look out!" Tails shouted and ducked behind a rock. Cosmo and Tal'set ducked behind another rock. The dinosaurs were shooting at the rocks.

"Get them!" One of them shouted. Tails was very nervous. Tal'set shot two of those dinosaurs with his arrows and didn't have any more arrows. Cosmo took the dinosaur's shot gun and shot one dinosaurs.

"How are we going to the top of the mountains?" Cosmo asked Tal'set, as she ducked behind a rock.

"We just have to fight our way through," Tal'set said. Cosmo nodded then got out from behind the rock and shot another dinosaur. Tails was back behind. Tails sighed then ran towards Cosmo.

"Cosmo what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"We're going to fight our way through, to get to the top of the mountain," Cosmo replied. After an hour they made it to the top and saw Gen standing there with four pterodactyls. She looked at them.

"We're going for a pterodactyl ride," Gen said, as she smiled.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**Sorry it was too short. The next chapter will come soon. Please review. If I don't get a review then I'm gonna think that my story isn't that good. And when you review can you please tell me if I need any corrections.**


	4. Crazy Flying!

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Four: Crazy Flying!**

"A WHAT?!" Tails shouted nervously.

"A pterodactyl ride," Genn replied.

"Wow, this sounds like fun," Cosmo said, as she smiled.

"I am ready when you are," Tal'set said to Genn.

"Wait one dang minute! This is too crazy!" Tails exclaimed. Cosmo hugged Tails and sighed.

"Come on Tails, don't be this way, put some fun into it," Cosmo said then let go. Tails thought for a moment then sighed.

"Al…alright," Tails said nervously. Suddenly those dinosaurs started shooting at them.

"Enough talk, we need to go," Genn said, as she hopped on one pterodactyl. Tal'set did the same on another one. Cosmo hopped on one and Tails just stood there.

"Come on Tails, hop on one so we can get out of here," Cosmo said, as she shot one of the dinosaurs with her shot gun. Tails looked at all of the pterodactyls and saw big guns in front of each pterodactyl. Tails gulped then hopped on one.

"Alright let's go!" Genn exclaimed joyfully then all of the pterodactyls took off to the sky. Tails was yelling and Cosmo was shouting with joy. They were flying over canyons and jungles.

"This is just too fun!" Cosmo shouted happily.

"This is just too insane!" Tails yelled, as he clutched on tight to the pterodactyl.

"I can't believe animals can talk," Tal'set said, as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly some type of black jet planes started shooting at them from behind.

"It's time to fight back!" Genn shouted then the pterodactyl she was on turned to face the black jet planes. The pterodactyl started shooting bullets at the jet planes. Cosmo and Tal'set did the same. Tails thought for a moment then did it too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tails yelled, as his pterodactyl dodged out of the way of bullets and shot some jet planes. Tal'set didn't say anything and he was calm. After they shot all of the jet planes they flew over to a big black wrecked up building.

END OF CHAPTER OF FOUR

**Sorry it was too short like the last one. The next chapter will be up soon. See ya and thanks a lot for the review sonicx man! **


	5. Talking to Jah

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Five: Talking to Jah**

The pterodactyls landed in the big black building. Genn, Tal'set, and Cosmo hopped off their pterodactyls and Tails was still clutched on tight to his pterodactyl with his eyes closed tight. Cosmo walked over to him sadly. "Tails," Cosmo said softly. Tails opened his eyes and sighed. "Tails, I need you to be strong, if you don't we'll never get back home," Cosmo said. Tails sighed again then got off the pterodactyl slowly.

"Al…alright," Tails said then walked up to Genn. "Okay Genn, why are we here?" Tails asked.

"We're here to talk to Jah," Genn replied.

"Who in the world is Jah?" Tails asked.

"Shush, he's coming," Genn said. Tails stopped talking then walked over to Cosmo. Suddenly a tall guy with a black robe like jacket on walked up to them. A hood was over his eyes and he had sharp teeth.

"Why are you here?" He asked, as he sat down on a black wrecked up chair.

"A fox named Tails, a plant named Cosmo, and an Indian named Tal'set wish to speak with you," Genn said. Tal'set, Tails, and Cosmo looked at him.

"Speak," The guy said.

"Who are you?!" Tails exclaimed, as he frowned.

"I am Jah," The guy said, as he sighed.

"I wish to get back home," Tal'set said. Jah laughed showing his sharp teeth. Cosmo and Tails frowned.

"What's so funny?" Cosmo asked.

"You can't get back home," Jah said, as he stopped laughing.

"What do you mean we can't get back home?!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's just that no one's ever gotten back to their home," Jah said. Tails fell to his knees. Tal'set just shook his head.

"There's got to be a way!" Cosmo shouted with tears in her eyes. Jah shook his head.

"There is no way, I'm sorry," Jah said.

"Then what shall we do?" Tal'set asked.

"The only thing you can do is help us humans destroy these dinosaurs that call themselves slegs," Jah said.

"I just want to go home," Tails said still on his knees.

"Well, you have no choice but to help us," Jah said.

"I am ready," Tal'set said, as he held his stick up in the air.

"I'm doing it for the humans," Cosmo said, as she held up her stick too. Tails looked at Cosmo angrily.

"How can you do this Cosmo, we could be killed," Tails said angrily. Cosmo looked at him.

"Tails, Jah is right, we have no choice or those dinosaurs will kill us," Cosmo said. Tails got up and sighed.

"Alright, I'm in," Tails said, as he also held up his stick. Jah nodded.

"Genn will show you where to start," Jah said. Genn smiled.

"Let's go guys," Genn said, as she hopped on her pterodactyl. Tal'set and Cosmo did the same. Tails sighed again.

"Not again," Tails said then hopped on his pterodactyl. After that they flew away.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

**The next chapter will be up soon! See ya and please review!**


	6. Trex Attack!

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Six: T-rex Attack!**

Genn lead them into some other mountains. "It'll get ugly out there so watch your backs," Genn said. Tails and Cosmo nodded. Genn looked at Tal'set. "Be careful Tal'set," Genn said, as she sighed. Tal'set looked at her.

"I will," Tal'set said. Genn nodded then walked to her pterodactyl. She hopped on then smiled.

"I'm gonna help some humans out at the sleg base," Genn said then flew away. Tails gulped and got his stick ready to fight. Tal'set got his bow and arrow ready. Cosmo held up her shot gun.

"Let's go guys," Cosmo said and started to walk. Tails and Tal'set followed her. They walked until they reached a waterfall. Suddenly slegs started shooting at them. Cosmo ducked behind a rock so did Tal'set. Tails stayed in his spot and closed his eyes. Tal'set pushed him out the way and got shot on his shoulder. Cosmo pulled him behind the rock she was at and gave him a medical kit.

"Thank you," Tal'set said.

"You're welcome," Cosmo said, as she smiled. Tails hid behind a rock.

"Okay, I've got to be strong like Cosmo said," Tails said. Suddenly the slegs started walking up to the rocks.

"Get them!" One of the slegs shouted. Tails got out from behind the rock and moved out the way of a bullet. Tails then whacked a sleg's head with the stick he had. Blood came out of the sleg's head and the sleg fell to the ground. After that Tails whacked a sleg's gun out of its hand. The sleg put its hands up in the air.

"Please, spare me," The sleg said nervously. Tails frowned.

"Fine we can use you," Tails said then grabbed the sleg's wrist. Tails pulled the sleg behind the rock Cosmo and Tal'set was at. "Guys this sleg wants us to spare it," Tails said. Cosmo and Tal'set nodded.

"Okay, we could use it," Tal'set said. Cosmo just recognized that the sleg was a female. She had some black fur covering up one of her eyes; she had crystal blue eyes, she had some gray wrecked up boots on, some gray pants, and she had a black top on that showed her belly button.

"You don't look like the rest of the slegs," Cosmo said to the female sleg. She looked at Cosmo.

"That's because I was made, I still have sleg blood inside of me," The female sleg said. Cosmo nodded.

"I'm Cosmo," Cosmo said, as she smiled.

"I'm Flare," The female sleg said.

"Hey guys, I think the coast is clear," Tails said, as he got out from behind the rock. Cosmo, Tal'set, and Flare did the same. Suddenly a big t-rex came out of no where and started running towards them. Tal'set held up his bow and arrow and shot the t-rex's neck. The t-rex howled in pain. Tails picked up Flare's gun that he whacked away from her and started shooting the t-rex. Flare could only watch. Cosmo was shooting the t-rex with her shot gun. Blood was pouring out of the t-rex. The t-rex tried to bite Tal'set but Tal'set moved out of the way.

"Shoot the t-rex in eye!" Flare shouted. Tails shot the t-rex in eye then the t-rex fell dead on the ground. Cosmo and Tails smiled.

"We did it!" Cosmo shouted with joy and hugged Tails.

"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed happily. Tal'set smiled and nodded. Flare sighed.

"Come on guys, we have got to keep moving," Tal'set said, as he started walking. The others followed him.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

**Yey! That was a good chapter wasn't it! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	7. The Red Cave

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Seven: The Red Cave**

The gang walked and walked until they made it to a red cave. Suddenly a guy stepped in front of them. He wore a green shirt and some yellow pants. Blood was coming out of his mouth and stomach. He handed Tails a walkie talkie then fell on the ground dead. Tails looked at the walkie talkie in his hand and sighed. "I guess he gave us this for a reason," Tails said sadly. Cosmo looked at Flare. Flare was staring at the body.

"Is there something wrong Flare?" Cosmo asked. Flare looked at her.

"That man's name was Metalhead," Flare said. Cosmo nodded then looked at Tal'set. Suddenly someone started to speak on the walkie talkie.

"Hello, hello is someone there?" A guy said on the walkie talkie.

"Yes, I'm Tails," Tails said to the walkie talkie.

"There are humans being held captive in a sleg fortress not too far from here, can you make it there?" The guy on the walkie talkie said. Tails sighed.

"Yes," Tails said.

"You have to pass the red cave first, a sleg base, make it across the supply area, past a heavily defended bridge, pass the old mine, and then you'll be at the sleg fortress," The guy on the walkie talkie said then hung up. Tails shook his head.

"There is no way we're going to do that!" Tails exclaimed and crossed his arms. Tal'set, Cosmo, and Flare ignored Tails and walked into the red cave. Tails sighed sadly and followed them. The cave was just all red everywhere.

"I hope there's no slegs in here," Cosmo said, as she held her shot gun getting ready to fire. Tal'set had his bow and arrow ready to launch an arrow. Tails had his gun ready too. Flare was just walking and looking around. Suddenly some type of lions with two long sharp teeth coming out of its mouth. They headed straight for Cosmo, Tails, Tal'set, and Flare. Flare backed into a wall and closed her eyes. Tails shot one of the lions twice then the lion fell dead on the ground. Cosmo shot two lions then she ran out of bullets. A lion was in front of her. "Oh no," Cosmo said. The lion jumped on her and tried to bite her. Tails saw.

"Cosmo no!" Tails shouted then a lion jumped on him. The lion was trying its best to bite Cosmo, but Cosmo was trying her best to prevent that from happening. Tal'set was dealing with a lot of lions in a corner. Flare opened her eyes and ran over to Cosmo. She pulled the lion off of Cosmo and whacked it with a stick really hard. The lion fell dead and Flare helped Cosmo up.

"Thank you Flare," Cosmo said, as she smiled.

"You're welcome," Flare said, as she also smiled. Tails was still dealing with the lion that was on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Tails shouted and tried to get the lion off of him. Suddenly Tal'set shot the lion with his bow and arrow. The lion fell limp on Tails. Tal'set walked over to him and pulled the lion off of him. Tails got up. "Thanks Tal'set," Tails said then ran over to Cosmo. Tails hugged her. "Cosmo are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Flare saved me," Cosmo said, as she returned the hug. Tails let go of Cosmo and walked over to Flare.

"Flare, thank you for saving Cosmo," Tails said then hugged her. Flare smiled and returned the hug. Tal'set walked over to them.

"We have got to keep moving," Tal'set said. Everyone nodded then ran.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

**Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. The Sleg Base

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Eight: The Sleg Base**

Tails, Cosmo, Tal'set, and Flare stopped in front of the sleg base. The whole base was crawling with slegs and search lights were all over the base too with slegs controlling them from tall towers. It was dark. Tails sighed and looked at the walkie talkie in his hand. "Hello Tails, are you there?" The guy on the walkie talkie said.

"Yeah, this is Tails here," Tails said.

"Alright you have to sneak into the base as quietly as possible, and then you know where to go from there," The guy on the walkie talkie said then hung up. Tails shook his head.

"No way!" Tails exclaimed. Flare covered Tails's mouth with her hand.

"Shhh, be quiet or the slegs will hear you," Flare whispered. Tails nodded then Flare took her hand off of Tails's mouth.

"Well it's the only way," Cosmo said. Tal'set nodded then walked up to the gate of the base. He held up his bow and arrow and aimed it at a sleg that was controlling the search light from a tower. After that he shot the sleg in the head with his bow and arrow. The sleg fell dead. Tal'set shot five more like that and shot five search lights so it could be dark.

"Come on, we have to find a way in quietly," Tal'set said, as he started to walk along a fence that was connected to the gate. Suddenly Cosmo spotted a hole they could fit in to get to the other inside the base.

"Let's go through here," Cosmo said, as she pointed at the hole. Everyone nodded then crawled through the hole. They saw slegs walking around with big guns in their hands. They didn't even notice that the lights were off. There was more search lights on another side of the base.

"No mercy for those foolish humans!" One sleg shouted, as it walked. "All hail Turokusoris!" It shouted again.

"Who's Turokusoris?" Cosmo asked Flare.

"The leader of the slegs," Flare replied. Cosmo nodded. Tails held up his gun and shot one of the slegs who were walking around.

"Come on guys, let's keep moving," Tails said, as he walked over to a big door that leads to the other part of the base. Tails pressed a button then the door slid open slowly. Tails and Tal'set walked in and shot the slegs who were controlling the search lights. Cosmo and Flare came in then took care of the slegs who were walking around.

"There let's get a move on," Cosmo said to Flare. Flare nodded then they ran up to Tails and Tal'set.

"So far so good," Tails said. Everyone nodded.

"Me and Cosmo saw a big gate that needs to be open by a switch somewhere else, we need you and Tal'set to take care of the slegs that are guarding the gate while we find that switch okay," Flare said to Tails. Tails nodded.

"We can do it," Tails said, as he smiled.

"I am ready," Tal'set said, as he nodded. The girls nodded then ran off to find the switch. Tails and Tal'set ran towards the gate where ten sleg guards were standing there with big guns. The sleg guards saw them and the alarm went off. The sleg guards started shooting at Tails and Tal'set. Tails and Tal'set fought back.

On top of a tower Cosmo and Flare were standing there. "Let's get a move on shall we," Cosmo said then jumped to another tower. Flare followed her. After they jumped on a couple of towers they made it to a bigger tower.

"Looks like we have to climb to get to the top," Flare said, as she grabbed a part of the tower and started climbing it. Cosmo did the same. After a minute they made it to the top. A sleg was up there with a shot gun. He looked at them and started shooting. "Cosmo, you find the switch in here while I'll take care of him," Flare said, as she sided kicked the sleg in the head. Cosmo nodded.

"Okay," Cosmo said and started looking for the switch. Flare kicked the gun out of the sleg's hand then tackled him to the ground. Flare started punching him but the sleg kept on blocking her punches. The sleg then rolled over so that Flare was on the ground now.

"Get off of me!" Flare shouted and tried to push him off. The sleg didn't move he only looked at her.

"Flare?" The sleg asked. Flare stopped moving and stared at him.

"Warden?" Flare asked. Cosmo found the switch and pressed it. The big gate opened after she pressed it. Cosmo then picked up the gun Flare kicked away from the sleg. Cosmo pointed it at the sleg and examined it. The sleg wore some jeans, a white t-shirt, some black boots, and he looked almost like a green hedgehog and sleg mixed.

"Get off of her!" Cosmo exclaimed. The sleg looked at Cosmo then got up and put his hands in the air. Flare got up too and got in front of the sleg.

"No, don't hurt him, he's my best friend, Warden," Flare said with tears in her eyes. Cosmo sighed then put the gun down so it was facing the ground.

"Alright let's go, Tails and Tal'set might need our help," Cosmo said then started to climb down the big tower. Flare and Warden did the same.

"You betrayed us Flare?" Warden asked, as they climbed down. Flare didn't reply just climbed down. After that Cosmo and Flare walked up to the big gate. Tails and Tal'set were sitting down on the ground waiting for them. Tails and Tal'set got really fast once they saw Warden.

"Don't worry guys, he won't hurt us," Cosmo said, as she sighed.

"Oh," Tails and Tal'set said at the same time.

"Alright let's go, we have no time to waste," Flare said, as she started to run out the gate. The others followed her.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

**Wasn't that chapter longer than the others? Well please review**


	9. The Supply Area

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Nine: The Supply Area**

After an hour they made it to the supply area. Cosmo looked at Flare and Warden. "You guys stay here, and we'll go in," Cosmo said. Flare nodded and Warden crossed his arms.

"I am ready when you are Cosmo," Tal'set said.

"Me too Cosmo," Tails said. Cosmo nodded happily.

"Let's go then," Cosmo said then walked into the supply area. Tails and Tal'set followed her inside. Flare sighed and sat down on a rock. She looked at the moon and smiled.

"Flare, how can you betray us slegs?" Warden asked, as he frowned. Flare looked at him.

"Don't forget that you're a hedgehog too Warden," Flare said, as she also frowned. Warden shook his head angrily.

"You joined the humans and some type animals that can talk," Warden said angrily. "I can't believe you did this," Warden said.

"I'm doing what I think is right! Fighting, going to war, and killing people isn't right Warden! We should join the humans and live in peace! But all you want to do is kill!" Flare shouted with rage and with tears in her eyes.

"I'm doing what I think is right too Flare! You were my best friend and now you decided to join the humans! You betrayed your own kind Flare! You should be killed with the humans!" Warden yelled angrily. That last sentence Warden just said made Flare cry. Flare put her face in her hands. Warden sighed then sat next to her. "Flare, I didn't mean that," Warden said, as he put his hand on her shoulder. Flare moved away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Flare exclaimed then got up and ran into the supply area.

"Flare wait, you'll get hurt!" Warden called out to her and got up. After that he ran into the base after her.

Meanwhile Cosmo, Tails, and Tal'set were getting rid of the slegs that were in the supply area. "How many are there?" Tails said, as he shot one sleg. Tal'set shook his head as he shot two slegs with his bow and arrow. After a while they cleared the supply area.

"There we did it," Cosmo said, as she sighed.

"Okay, I'll go get Flare and Warden," Tails said, as he ran off. Flare was running away from Warden, but Warden caught up and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Flare shouted then tripped over something then fell on her back. Warden fell on top of her then got off.

"Flare, I'm sorry," Warden said. Flare got up and frowned.

"No, you want me killed!" Flare screamed still crying. Warden looked at the ground.

"Flare, you're my friend, and I didn't really mean what I said back there," Warden said, as he sighed. Flare was sniffling and hugging herself. Suddenly Warden wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Flare stopped sniffling and looked at him.

"I…forgive you Warden," Flare said, as she sighed. Warden smiled. Suddenly Tails walked up to them.

"Come on guys, it's time to go," Tails said, as he smiled. Flare and Warden nodded then started to walk. Tails started to walk too. They made it to Tal'set and Cosmo and left the supply area.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

**Sorry it took so long, I was busy. Well the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	10. Heavily Defended Bridge

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Ten: Heavily Defended Bridge**

Tails, Cosmo, Tal'set, Flare, and Warden made it to the heavily defended bridge they hid behind a bush. Tails peeked from behind the bush and gasped. There were about fifty or sixty slegs walking around the bridge and they all had different weapons each! "This is going to be impossible," Tails whispered and got back behind the bush.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"There's about fifty or sixty slegs out there, know wonder the guy on the walkie talkie said it was a heavily defended bridge," Tails said then sighed. Tal'set and Cosmo sighed too.

"What should we do, those people at the sleg fortress need us," Tal'set said, as he shook his head. Flare looked at Warden then looked at Tails.

"Me and Warden will go and distract them," Flare said.

"No Flare, they'll kill you," Tails said sadly.

"They'll know us," Flare said.

"Yeah," Warden said. Tails thought for a minute then nodded slowly.

"Al…alright just don't get hurt," Tails said. Flare and Warden nodded then walked out from behind the bush and walked onto the bridge. All the slegs looked at them. Flare then walked up to a bigger sleg and stood straight and tall.

"Sir," Flare said.

"Yes, what do you want Flare?" The sleg asked.

"I wanted to know why you are defending the bridge…sir," Flare said. While Flare was talking to the sleg all the slegs were listening and Tails, Tal'set, and Cosmo were sneaking past the bridge.

"That's none of your business and aren't you suppose to be in the mountains?" The sleg asked looking curious. Flare's eyes widened.

"Well, I um…had to see…you…sir…heh, heh," Flare said nervously. The sleg shook his head.

"She's working with the humans," The sleg shouted angrily. Two slegs went up to Flare and grabbed her arms roughly. Warden saw this and his eyes widened.

"Don't you touch her!" Warden shouted and ran up to her but was pulled back by three slegs.

"Looks like they're both working with the humans!" The big sleg yelled with rage.

"Turokusoris will be out raged with this," Another sleg said, as it shook its head.

"Take them to the sleg fortress!" The big sleg shouted. The slegs nodded and started dragging Flare and Warden away.

"No, stop please!" Flare screamed with tears in her eyes. Tails, Tal'set, and Cosmo made it on the other side of the bridge and hid behind another bush and watched Flare and Warden get dragged away.

"We can't just sit here and watch them get taken away," Cosmo said sadly.

"We can't go, all of those slegs will kill us," Tails said.

"Yeah, we'll go save them when we save the people at the sleg fortress," Tal'set said. Cosmo nodded then they all ran off to go to the old mine.

END OF CHAPTER TEN

**Please review!**


	11. The Old Mine

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Eleven: The Old Mine**

Tails, Tal'set, and Cosmo made it to the old mine. It was really dark in there. "Is there slegs in here?" Tails asked, as they walked. Tal'set rolled his eyes.

"How are we suppose to know?" Tal'set asked. Tails sighed.

"Let's hurry and get out of here," Cosmo said, as she looked around.

"I wish Genn was here to tell us what to do," Tails said, as he shivered.

"We don't need Genn, we have a walkie talkie," Cosmo said, as she pointed at the walkie talkie in Tails's hand. Tails nodded slowly. After a while they made it to some shining diamonds. The shining diamonds lighted up part of the mine. "Wow," Cosmo said, as she smiled.

"What are they?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Cosmo replied. Suddenly Tails looked around for Tal'set and didn't see him.

"Hey, where's Tal'set?" Tails asked, as he continued to look around. Cosmo started looking around too.

"Wasn't he just behind us?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah," Tails said. Suddenly the guy on the walkie talkie started to talk.

"Tails, Tails are you there?" The guy on the walkie talkie asked.

"Yeah, this is Tails here," Tails replied.

"Watch out for the shadow creatures that are in the mine, they'll grab you and pull you into the darkness," The guy on the walkie talkie said. Tails sighed.

"Al…alright," Tails said nervously.

"Okay," The guy on the walkie talkie said.

"Wait, I need to ask you something," Cosmo said to the guy on the walkie talkie.

"What is it, I don't have time," The guy on the walkie talkie said.

"What's your name?" Cosmo asked.

"Gerbur," The guy on the walkie talkie replied then hung up. Tails shook his head.

"Let's just leave Tal'set and get out of here! I never asked for this! We should've just stayed home! Now we're in some whacko dinosaurs land!" Tails shouted with tears in his eyes. Cosmo hugged him.

"Calm down Tails," Cosmo said. "Tal'set needs us, Flare needs us, Warden needs us, and the other people needs," Cosmo whispered. "Our friends wouldn't give up because it's getting tough," Cosmo said. Tails nodded then suddenly they heard yelling.

"That's Tal'set's voice!" Tails exclaimed and started running towards Tal'set's voice. Cosmo followed close behind. After a minute they made it to a wall with some type of writing on it. Cosmo and Tails were both confused.

"What is this strange writing?" Cosmo asked then touched the wall. Suddenly Cosmo fell through the wall.

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted.

"Tails Come on, it's safe!" Cosmo called out to him from the other side of the wall. Tails gulped and closed his eyes. Tails then touched the wall then suddenly he fell in. After a minute Tails opened his eyes and saw Cosmo standing in front of him.

"Come on Tails, we have to find Tal'set," Cosmo said, as she grabbed Tails's hand and started to pull him. Suddenly they heard Tal'set's voice again but this time it was by them. Tails and Cosmo looked around.

"I don't see him," Tails said, as he looked around. Suddenly Tal'set fell on the ground in front of them.

"Tal'set!" Cosmo exclaimed and kneeled down beside him.

"I am okay," Tal'set said, as he got up. Cosmo also got up. "There are some black creatures coming this way, we need to get out of here," Tal'set said. Tails and Cosmo nodded then ran to the wall they came from. Tal'set followed them. After a minute they made it to the other side of the wall and found a way out of the mine.

"Next stop the sleg fortress!" Cosmo exclaimed and ran off with Tails and Tal'set following her.

END OF CHAPTER ELVEN

**Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up soon, please review!**


	12. The Sleg Fortress

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Twelve: The Sleg Fortress**

Tails, Tal'set, and Cosmo made it to the sleg fortress. Tails looked at Tal'set and Cosmo. "I'll…go in myself," Tails said. Tal'set and Cosmo shook their heads.

"No Tails," Cosmo said.

"Yeah, you will be killed," Tal'set said, as he frowned.

"Guys, I need you to agree on this one for me," Tails said. Tal'set and Cosmo thought for a minute then nodded slowly. Tails smiled. "Thanks guys," Tails said. Cosmo hugged Tails.

"Tails always have our friendship with you," Cosmo said sadly. Tails returned the hug.

"I will Cosmo," Tails said then let go of her. Tal'set walked up to Tails and put his hand out for Tails to shake.

"If you will not make it, then I will take care of Cosmo," Tal'set said.

"Thank you Tal'set," Tails said, as he shook Tal'set's hand. After that Tails walked into the sleg fortress. Tails shot some slegs on the way in. Tails walked and walked until he saw a room full of people. He saw Genn, Flare, Warden, and a blue hedgehog. Tails walked into the room and kneeled down beside Genn. "Genn, how did you get here?" Tails asked.

"I got captured when I was in the skies," Genn said. Tails nodded and took some ropes off of her hands and ankles. After that Tails walked over to Flare and Warden. Tails got them out then got the blue hedgehog out. The blue hedgehog stared at Tails.

"I'm Tails you?" Tails asked.

"I'm Sponic," The blue hedgehog replied. Tails nodded then him, Genn, Flare, Warden, and Sponic got the rest of the people out and got out of the sleg fortress. Cosmo and Tal'set smiled at all the people. Tails walked up to Tal'set and Cosmo.

"Guys, people are going to a city called Galyana and Genn is going back into the skies, Flare, Warden, and a blue hedgehog is coming with us," Tails said. Cosmo and Tal'set nodded. Genn hopped onto a pterodactyl.

"See ya!" Genn exclaimed then flew off. Suddenly Gerbur started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails, you and your team are gonna have to go to the Shadowed Lands," Gerbur said.

"Al…alright," Tails said.

"Watch out for traps while you're at it, over and out," Gerbur said then hung up. Tails sighed.

"Let's go," Tails said then ran off with the others following him.

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

**Thank you for reading this chapter, if I get a review I'll make another chapter! See ya!**


	13. The Shadowed Lands

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Shadowed Lands**

Tails, Tal'set, Cosmo, Flare, Warden, and Sponic made it to the shadowed lands. There were bushes everywhere, there was orange dirt, and there was a big wooden gate up ahead that needed keys to open it. "I sense these lands are evil," Tal'set said, as he looked around.

"I sense it too," Tails said. Suddenly Gerbur started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails, Tails are you there?" Gerbur asked.

"Yeah," Tails said.

"Collect the three tarkeen keys to move on, oh and the traps I told you about they're very deadly, over and out," Gerbur said then hung up. Tails shook his head.

"There is no WAY I'm doing that!" Tails exclaimed. Everyone ignored him and walked on.

"We have to be careful," Cosmo said. Everyone nodded except Tails.

"Tails, you need to help us," Flare said, as she sighed.

"Yeah, fox," Warden said, as he frowned. Sponic didn't say anything and walked on. Suddenly he tripped over a rope and fell on the ground.

"Ouch," Sponic said then got up. Suddenly he heard something moving.

"Sponic look out!" Everyone called out to him. Sponic looked at them then looked back in front of him. Suddenly an arrow hit his stomach. Sponic coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Everyone ran towards him. Flare kneeled down beside him.

"Do you have any first aid kits?" Flare asked.

"No," Cosmo replied sadly. Flare grabbed the arrow. Sponic coughed up more blood and whimpered.

"D…d…don't pull it out…it hurts," Sponic said weakly.

"I have to or it'll get infected," Flare said. Sponic shook his head. Flare then pulled it out as fast as she could.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Sponic yelled when she pulled it out. Flare threw the arrow to the side and put her hands on his wound. Blood was all over Flare's hands and arms.

"Guys, give me something to wrap his wound up with," Flare said. Tails grabbed a big leaf and handed it to Flare. Flare grabbed it and wrapped it around Sponic's stomach area. Cosmo gave Flare a little napkin that she had in her pocket. (In my story she has pockets okay.) Flare took it and whipped Sponic's mouth with it. Flare and Warden then helped Sponic up. Sponic couldn't walk at all so Flare and Warden helped him walk.

"Okay, now let's look for the tarkeen keys," Tails said. Everyone nodded except Sponic. Tal'set walked in front of everybody.

"I will lead the way," Tal'set said, as he walked everyone followed behind him. Suddenly Tal'set spotted a purple glowing key. He picked it up and showed everyone. "This must be one of the tarkeen keys," Tal'set said.

"Yeah," Tails said, as he took it away from Tal'set and looked at it. Tal'set frowned then continued walking.

"Flare, things aren't going well," Warden said. Flare nodded slowly. Suddenly some allosauruses started running towards them. Tails and Cosmo started shooting them with their guns. After that all the allosauruses were dead and Tails found another tarkeen key. He picked it up and smiled.

"I think that's it let's go," Tails said then walked over to the big wooden gate. He put the two keys in some slots then the wooden gate opened. Suddenly Genn started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails, Tails are you there?" Genn asked.

"Yeah I'm here Genn, what's the problem?" Tails asked.

"I need you to go in the skies and destroy some slegs for me, tell the rest of your friends to go Galyana city, over and out," Genn said then hung up.

"Al…alright you heard her, let's get started," Tails said. Everyone nodded then left Tails alone. "Now I have to look for a pterodactyl," Tails said, as he sighed then walked off to look for a pterodactyl.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Thanks for reading please review and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	14. Looking for a Pterodactyl

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Fourteen: Looking for a pterodactyl**

Tails walked and walked and found nothing. Tails sighed sadly. "I wish none of this happened, now I and Cosmo are at war with some walking and talking dinosaurs," Tails said with tears in his eyes. "I just…never asked for this," Tails said then sighed. Tails then walked into some glowing cave and saw some writings on the ground. Tails kneeled down on one knee and examined the writing. "I think I can make this out," Tails said to himself. Suddenly a black female hedgehog with purple stripes and brown eyes walked up from behind Tails. She wore some black pants, a black t-shirt, some purple gloves, and some black boots.

"I can make it out too fox boy," The hedgehog said, as she crossed her arms. Tails jumped then turned to face her.

"Who…who are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm Blandarey the hedgehog, you?" Blandarey asked.

"Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails," Tails said then looked back at the writings. Blandarey nodded. "So are you from around this whacko dinosaur land?" Tails asked, as he frowned.

"No…I'm not, I wish I could get back home to see my brother Vandare," Blandarey said, as she looked at the ground.

"I'm not from around here either, I friend named Cosmo and me and her fell down a cliff and ended up here," Tails said.

"That's funny because, I fell down a cliff too," Blandarey said. Tails nodded.

"So you said you can make out this writing?" Tails asked. Blandarey nodded.

"Yup, let me see," Blandarey said, as she kneeled down beside Tails. Blandarey started reading. "The people against dinosaurs and dinosaurs against people, a land where war always happens…if you destroy the leader of the slegs all will be at peace and…" Blandarey stopped because the rest of the words were messed up or scratched. "That's all I can read," Blandarey said, as she got up. Tails also got up.

"That's okay, thank you Blandarey," Tails said. Blandarey nodded.

"So where are you off to?" Blandarey asked.

"Oh…I was looking for a pterodactyl and then I found this glowing cave," Tails said. Blandarey grinned happily.

"I know where you can find a pterodactyl," Blandarey said. Tails also grinned.

"Where?" Tails asked.

"Follow me!" Blandarey exclaimed and ran out the cave with Tails following her. Blandarey and Tails ran for a mile then made it to what looked like a broke down market. It was just all wrecked up and there was a sign that said pet store at the top of the market. Suddenly a white rabbit ran up to Blandarey and hugged her. The white rabbit wore some jeans, a blue t-shirt, some black boots, and some black gloves.

"Blandarey, you're back and with a yellow fox!" The white rabbit exclaimed happily.

"Yes, yes I am Mye," Blandarey said, as she grinned. Mye looked at Tails and hugged him.

"I'm Mye what's your name?" Mye asked.

"I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails," Tails said.

"Okay Miles," Mye said then let go. "So what are you here for?" Mye asked.

"We're here because Tails wants to buy a pterodactyl," Blandarey said. Mye nodded.

"Come on, Magic will sell it to ya!" Mye said, as she ran into the market with Tails and Blandarey following her. Tails looked around and saw cages with deferent types of dinosaurs in them. They went to the back of the market and reached a big cage with an orange pterodactyl in it and there was black hedgehog with green eyes examining it. He wore some blue gloves and blue shoes. "Magic!" Mye called out to the black hedgehog. Magic turned around to face Mye, Tails, and Blandarey.

"What brings you here?" Magic asked, as he grinned.

"My friend Tails here wants to buy a pterodactyl," Blandarey said.

"Hmmm, alright…here's Cleo," Magic said, as he pointed at the pterodactyl that he was examining. Tails stared at it and grinned.

"I'll take it," Tails said.

"Alright, that will cost nothing," Magic said then opened the cage. Cleo stepped out and walked out the market with Tails, Blandarey, Mye, and Magic following her. Cleo stopped and waited for Tails to get on. Tails hopped on and sighed.

"Well…goodbye," Tails said, as he waved. Mye and Magic waved back but Blandarey didn't and hopped on behind Tails. "Hey Blandarey, what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"I'm coming with you fox boy," Blandarey said. Tails thought for a moment then nodded.

"Let's go Cleo!" Tails exclaimed then they flew off into the skies.

END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**How was that chapter? Pretty cool or what? Please review.**


	15. Back to the Skies

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Fifteen: Back to the Skies**

Cleo took off into the skies with Tails and Blandarey. After an hour they were now flying over deserts and oasis. Slegs were flying everywhere on some black jets. "Wow, I never flew this high before," Blandarey said happily and looked around. Tails was guiding Cleo.

"At first I didn't want to ride a pterodactyl, but now I'm used to it," Tails said, as he smiled. Suddenly Genn started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails, Tails are you there?" Genn asked.

"Yeah, I'm here Genn, what is it?" Tails asked.

"I'm gonna talk to you the whole way, and I need you to go to Galyana, oh and on the way to Galyana I need you to destroy some slegs," Genn said.

"Al…alright then," Tails said then made a turn. Cleo started to go full speed. "Shoot those slegs Cleo!" Tails demanded. Cleo started shooting some black jets with slegs in them. Tails made a zig zag turn then Cleo shot some more slegs.

"Hang on there Tails, it's about to get intense!" Genn exclaimed on the walkie talkie. Tails turned to the left then right and Cleo shot two slegs. Blandarey clutched on tightly to Tails and closed her eyes tightly. Cleo shot three slegs in a row. "Well your pterodactyl is a good one Tails!" Genn exclaimed.

"How are you seeing us right now?" Tails asked.

"Computer," Genn replied. Blandarey squeezed Tails real tight. Tails looked back at her.

"It's okay Blandarey just hang on normally," Tails said still looking at her. Blandarey opened her eyes then gasped.

"Tails look out!" Blandarey screamed, as she pointed in front of Tails. Tails looked where she was pointing at and gasped. Three bullets were heading straight towards them. Tails pulled up and Cleo got hit on the wing. Cleo howled in pain.

"I'm sorry Cleo," Tails said then saw a big cave. He went into there. After an hour they made it to Galyana city.

END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Yay! I finished chapter fifteen please review!**


	16. Assault

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Sixteen: Assault**

Cleo landed in front of the city and heard screaming, slegs shouting, and gun shots. Lots of smoke was coming from the city. Tails and Blandarey hopped off Cleo and Cleo flew away. Tails gasped at the sight of the city. "Cosmo's in there!" Tails exclaimed. Blandarey spotted a big black gate entrance to the city.

"Looks like we have to go through the gate," Blandarey said, as she sighed. Suddenly Gerbur started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails…Tails are you okay?" Gerbur asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, what is it Gerbur?" Tails asked.

"Okay, slegs have captured the entrance to the city and are slaughtering civilians. You must breach the city walls and wipe them out, over and out," Gerbur said then hung up. Tails frowned.

"Al…alright, you heard him let's go," Tails said. Blandarey nodded and got a pistol out from her pocket. Tails held up the shot gun.

"How hard is this?" Blandarey asked, as they walked up to the gate slowly.

"Really hard, but I'm not going to give up because Cosmo's in there somewhere," Tails said. Blandarey nodded then they made it to the gate.

"How do we get it open," Blandarey asked, as her hands trembled. Tails sighed.

"We have to push it open by hand," Tails said.

"But didn't that guy on your walkie talkie said the slegs have captured the entrance?" Blandarey asked nervously.

"Yes, he did say that but we have to open it fast," Tails said and put his hands on the gate. Blandarey did the same. They pushed it open as fast as they could then they saw slegs starting to shoot at them. Tails and Blandarey shot some slegs and ran further into the city. Suddenly Tails spotted Flare, Warden, and Tal'set. Tails ran up to them and Blandarey was right behind him. "Tal'set, where's Cosmo and Sponic?" Tails asked worriedly. Tal'set shook his head sadly. "Where's Cosmo?!" Tails shouted with tears in his eyes.

"We lost Cosmo and Sponic in an explosion, I don't know if they're still alive," Tal'set said sadly. Tails dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

"This can't be true!" Tails exclaimed through sobs. Flare kneeled down beside Tails and hugged him.

"Shhh, Tails its okay, Cosmo wouldn't want you to cry," Flare said. Warden kneeled down beside too.

"Yeah, fox boy…don't cry," Warden said. Suddenly they heard slegs slaughtering civilians. Tails stopped crying and got up.

"Come on, Gerbur said that we have to breach the city walls and wipe the slegs out," Tails said, as he frowned. Everyone nodded and ran off into the walls. Tails was walking quietly so were the others that were behind him. Suddenly Tails fell into some water. Tails swam up and coughed. "Someone get me out of here," Tails said and closed his eyes. Suddenly a familiar hand grabbed Tails's and pulled him up out of the water. It was Cosmo. Tails stared at her. Cosmo's dress was torn and a little bit black and there were dark spots all over her. "Cosmo you're alive!" Tails exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Cosmo returned the hug.

"Yes, I am," Cosmo said then let go.

"Where's Sponic?" Tails asked, as he looked around.

"I don't know," Cosmo said, as she sighed. Tails nodded.

"Alright, let's go everybody!" Tails exclaimed and ran off with the others following close behind him. After a while they saw slegs and they were in some big orange cave, slegs were everywhere! Blandarey shot one sleg then another and another. Tal'set was shooting some slegs here and there with his bow and arrow. Cosmo ran ahead of Tails and shot two slegs with her shot gun. Flare and Warden were just following. After they wiped out the slegs they came across a big heavy silver door and there was some type of big black ball with a laser cannon on it guarding the door.

"Hey, what's that?" Blandarey asked, as she pointed at the big black ball. Tails looked at it.

"I have no idea, let me check it out," Tails said, as he started to run towards it. Flare and Warden happen to recognize it.

"Tails don't go over there!" Flare exclaimed but Tails didn't hear her. Suddenly the big black ball started shooting green lasers at Tails. Warden ran over to Tails and dragged him back to the others.

"Are you crazy, you could've been killed?!" Warden exclaimed. Tails nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Tails replied. Suddenly Tal'set spotted Sponic on a ledge above the big black ball.

"Look," Tal'set said, as he pointed at Sponic. Everyone looked to where Tal'set was pointing at and gasped.

"It's Sponic!" Cosmo exclaimed. Sponic looked at the others and winked. After that Sponic jumped on top of the big black ball and punched it as hard as he could. The big black ball suddenly exploded and Sponic flew off and fell to the ground. Everyone ran up to him. Flare and Warden helped Sponic off of the ground.

"How did you do that?" Warden asked Sponic. Sponic looked at him.

"I'm powerful," Sponic said. Blandarey and Cosmo walked up to the gray metal door then it opened. Blandarey looked at the others with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, come on!" Blandarey exclaimed. Everyone ran up to her and Cosmo. Tails hugged Cosmo tightly.

"I thought you died," Tails said. Cosmo returned the hug. Suddenly Gerbur started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails are you there?" Gerbur asked. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Tails replied.

"You guys need to go into the city base and destroy all of the slegs in there, oh and watch out for some new types of slegs, over and out," Gerbur said then hung up. Tails sighed.

"Al…alright you heard him, let's get going," Tails said then walked into the gray metal door. The others followed him.

END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Please review and I'll post another chapter!**


	17. Vertigo

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Seventeen: Vertigo**

Tails and the others were walking through halls looking for the base of the city. "We have to watch out for slegs and those new slegs Gerbur told us about," Sponic said, as he walked along side Tails. Tails looked at him.

"How did you know his name?" Tails asked, as he continued walking. Sponic looked at him.

"I'm a soldier and Gerbur is the captain, I know him," Sponic said. Suddenly Gerbur started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails, a bunch of slegs are in that base so watch out, and I'm sending in back up for you guys, over and out," Gerbur said then hung up.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT AND I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME!!" Tails yelled angrily. Everyone looked at him and shook their heads.

"Tails, we have no choice, either go back or destroy the slegs, it is your choice," Tal'set said and walked on. Tails looked at Sponic.

"Tails, Tal'set is right," Sponic said then walked off. Tails looked at Flare.

"I'm doing something that's right in my life so…I can't turn back now…I'm sorry Tails," Flare said then went to follow Tal'set and Sponic. Tails looked at Warden.

"I can't fox boy, I have to help Flare out and make sure she's okay at all times," Warden said then went to follow Flare. Tails then looked at Cosmo.

"Cosmo are you coming with me?" Tails asked. Cosmo looked at him then sighed.

"Tails you're still my friend, but I must do this," Cosmo said then started to walk. Tails grabbed her wrist and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Cosmo why?" Tails asked. Cosmo pulled away.

"Because I'm not a coward, I'm a strong Seedrian and that's who I am! Just face it Tails, this is our home now…the dinosaur land…Turok," Cosmo said then ran off to follow the others. Tails didn't get the Turok word and frowned.

"Fine! But when I find a way home don't come crying to me when you want to go home Cosmo!" Tails shouted then ran the opposite direction. Tails ran and ran until he made it back into the city walls. Suddenly Tails spotted a lot of soldiers walked up to the gray metal door. Suddenly a guy in an army suit and Jaz walked up to him. The guy had some type of shield stuff on over the army suit. So did Jaz. The guy looked at Tails.

"You must be Tails," The guy said.

"Yes…how did you know?" Tails asked.

"Because I'm Gerbur and do you remember Jaz?" Gerbur asked, as he pointed at Jaz.

"Yes, I remember her," Tails replied.

"We're going into the base…why aren't you in there?" Jaz asked. Tails shook his head.

"Alright let's go," Tails said then flew into the gray metal door. Gerbur, Jaz, and the rest of the soldiers followed him. After a minute they made it into the base and saw Cosmo, the others, and a whole lot of slegs and some other type of slegs. Cosmo shot one sleg then ran out of bullets.

"Oh no," Cosmo said, as a sleg walked up to her. Suddenly Tails pushed the sleg out of the way and handed Cosmo a pistol. Cosmo smiled. "Tails you came," Cosmo said. Tails nodded.

"Yeah now we have to help the others and the soldiers," Tails said then flew off somewhere. Cosmo nodded then ran off somewhere. Flare was pushed to the ground by a sleg. Flare tried to crawl away but was pulled by another sleg.

"Our king will do much to you Flare, he might even kill you," The sleg said then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. After that he started walking away with Flare.

"Help Warden!" Flare scream and tried to get away but failed. Warden was about to save Flare but was pushed down by two slegs.

"Get off of me!" Warden shouted and tried to get them off of him. Suddenly Tal'set shot the two slegs that were on top of Warden. Warden got up and looked for Flare but didn't see her anywhere. "Flare!" Warden exclaimed. Sponic was fighting some slegs off then suddenly Blandarey shot them for Sponic. Sponic looked at her.

"Thanks," Sponic said then turned away from her. Blandarey smiled then started to shoot some more slegs. The soldiers were destroying slegs too. After an hour all of the slegs were dead. Tails looked at Cosmo, Tal'set, Warden, Blandarey, and Sponic.

"Hey, where's Flare?" Tails asked. Warden looked at the ground and said nothing.

"She was taken away by the slegs," Tal'set said. Tails shook his head then suddenly Genn started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails, Tails are you there?" Genn asked.

"Yes I'm here, what is it?" Tails asked.

"Okay thousands of slegs are coming into the base you must eliminate them all, over and out," Genn said then hung up. Tails nodded.

"You heard her, let's go destroy some slegs!" Tails shouted then ran out the base and into the halls. Everyone followed him.

END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll post the next chapter soon! **


	18. Halls of Battle

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Eighteen: Halls of Battle**

Tails and Cosmo were shooting some slegs from halls so were the others and the soldiers. "I'm almost out of bullets," Tails said, as he shot a sleg then hid behind a wall where Cosmo was.

"Me too," Cosmo said. Suddenly three slegs jumped in front of Tails and Cosmo with big guns. One of slegs pointed it at Cosmo and Tails. One sleg looked almost like a hedgehog but it looked like it was mixed with sleg too. The second sleg was a girl and she looked like a hedgehog and a slight of sleg. Last but not least the third one was a complete ugly sleg.

"Put your hands up or die!" The complete ugly sleg shouted angrily.

"Yeah, put your guns down or else," The hedgehog sleg said, as he laughed. The hedgehog girl sleg looked at the boy hedgehog sleg angrily.

"I wanted to say that Todd!" The hedgehog girl sleg shouted. The hedgehog boy sleg looked at the hedgehog girl sleg.

"You just shut up Carey!" Todd shouted. The big ugly sleg looked at them both then they all started to argue. While they were arguing Tails and Cosmo walked away quietly.

Tal'set and Jaz were shooting some slegs and dodging out of the way of shots. Tal'set and Jaz then hid behind a solid wall. "Tal'set are you okay?" Jaz asked. Tal'set looked at her.

"I am okay," Tal'set replied. Jaz nodded.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Jaz exclaimed then got out of the hiding place and started shooting slegs with her gun. Tal'set did the same with his bow and arrow.

Sponic and Blandarey were fighting slegs with their hands because their guns were out of bullets. Sponic jumped on a sleg then punched it in the face. The sleg's face was now smashed. Blandarey was amazed at what Sponic did. Blandarey then did a sidekick on one sleg. The sleg fell then tripped Blandarey. Blandarey fell on her face hard breaking her nose. Blood came out of her nose slowly. Blandarey rolled on her back in pain. "Ow," Blandarey said, as she held her nose. Sponic then kicked the sleg away from Blandarey and helped Blandarey off of the ground. Blandarey was still holding her nose in pain. Sponic stared at her.

"Are you alright Blandarey?" Sponic asked. Blandarey nodded slowly. Sponic then turned around to face a really big sleg with very sharp claws. It grabbed Sponic's neck and started choking him. Sponic tried to get away but failed. The sleg then stabbed his claw into where Sponic's wound was at. Sponic cried out in pain and blood poured out of his wound. Blandarey kicked the sleg lots of times and it didn't move. Blandarey had tears in her eyes.

"Let go!" Blandarey screamed and punched the sleg's back. The sleg didn't move. Tal'set walked up to Blandarey from behind with his bow and arrow.

"Move," Tal'set said, as he held up his bow and arrow. Blandarey moved out of the way and Tal'set shot the sleg in the head with the bow and arrow. Sponic fell to the ground. Blandarey ran up to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Sponic…are you alright?" Blandarey asked still with tears in her eyes. Sponic looked at her.

"Yeah…I think so," Sponic replied. Blandarey and Tal'set then helped him up off of the ground.

Warden was throwing punches at slegs all over. "Just die!" Warden shouted and kicked a sleg in the head. Warden then did a sidekick at another sleg's body after that he punched a sleg in the stomach twice and killed it. A sleg fell to his knees and stared at Warden.

"Betraying your own kind," The sleg hissed angrily. Warden shook his head.

"Nah…I'm doing what I think is right," Warden said then punched the sleg in the face really hard and fast. The sleg fell dead on the ground. Suddenly Tails and Cosmo ran up to Warden. Warden looked at them.

"What just happened?" Tails asked.

"I did what I thought was right," Warden replied, as he pointed at the dead sleg. Tails nodded slowly then looked at Cosmo.

"I think all of the slegs are almost dead," Tails said.

"Yeah…just a couple more," Cosmo said. After an hour or two Tails, Cosmo, Tal'set, Warden, Sponic, Blandarey, Jaz, Gerbur, and the soldiers defeated the slegs. Tails and Cosmo sat down on the ground, Blandarey was taking care of Sponic's wound, Tal'set was talking to a soldier about something, and Warden was talking to Gerbur.

"I need to save Flare," Warden told Gerbur.

"But it's too dangerous to go alone," Gerbur said. Warden nodded slowly.

"I know," Warden said. Gerbur nodded.

"Alright then, we'll give you a walkie talkie, some grenades, a pistol, some bullets, and a pterodactyl," Gerbur said. Warden nodded.

"Thank you," Warden said. Gerbur then gave Warden all the stuff.

"Just go outside there'll be a purple pterodactyl out there," Gerbur said. Warden nodded then ran off. Tails watched then walked up to Gerbur.

"Gerbur, where's Warden going?" Tails asked.

"He went to go save Flare," Gerbur replied. Tails nodded slowly then walked back over to Cosmo.

"Warden went after Flare himself," Tails told Cosmo. Cosmo sighed sadly.

"Well he's going to save his friend," Cosmo said. Tails nodded then Genn started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Good work Tails! Now slegs have taken over the city defenses and the city is falling apart. Fly high above the streets to avoid falling buildings, over and out," Genn said then hung up. Tails gulped then suddenly everything started shaking. Everyone ran out of the base then started getting into some jet planes. Tails looked around.

"Cleo!" Tails shouted then Cleo flew down and landed beside Tails. Tails then hopped on and got ready to fly. Cosmo stared at him.

"Tails, you're going alone?" Cosmo asked. Tails nodded and frowned. "But you'll need some help," Cosmo said, as she walked up to him. Tails shook his head.

"No Cosmo, you're not coming the others need you more than I do," Tails said, as the place shook rapidly. Cosmo fell to the ground then got back up.

"Okay," Cosmo said then ran off to the others. Tails sighed.

"Alright Cleo let's fly high above the streets," Tails told Cleo. Cleo roared then flew up high.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**REVIEW!!!**


	19. Chaos in the Skies

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Nineteen: Chaos in the Skies**

Cleo was flying Tails above the city streets fast. A building was about to fall on them and Tails saw it. "Whoa Cleo! Avoid that building!" Tails exclaimed nervously. Cleo flew out of the way of the building and continued flying. Tails saw two black jet planes shooting at him and Cleo. "Cleo look out!" Tails exclaimed. Cleo roared and dodged the shots. Tails got his gun out and started shooting the jet planes. Suddenly another pterodactyl flew next to Tails and Cosmo was on it. Tails looked over at Cosmo angrily and Cosmo waved at him.

"Hey Tails, I wasn't gonna let you go all by yourself, it's too dangerous!" Cosmo exclaimed, as she smiled.

"Cosmo you're gonna get yourself killed!" Tails shouted. Cosmo frowned.

"No I won't get myself killed because I've got Jerry here to protect me," Cosmo said, as she petted the pterodactyl she was on. Tails growled then saw jet planes starting to shoot at Cosmo.

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted and pointed in front of her. Cosmo looked and saw the shots coming right towards her and Jerry.

"Oh no Jerry, dodge these shots fast!" Cosmo demanded. Jerry roared then dodged some of the shots and got hit on one of his wings. Jerry spun around in a circle and Cosmo clutched on as tight as she could. Tails's eyes widened.

"Cosmo no!" Tails exclaimed. Cosmo closed her eyes.

"Jerry control yourself!" Cosmo shouted nervously. Jerry suddenly stopped spinning and flew on. "Jerry take those sleg jets down," Cosmo said, as she pointed at the jets. Jerry started shooting at them. After all the jets were gone Tails and Cosmo made it to a shuttle bay.

"This might get ugly Cosmo," Tails said angrily.

"I can handle ugly," Cosmo said, as she smiled. Tails rolled his eyes. \

END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN

**REVIEW!!!**


	20. Shuttle Bay

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Twenty: Shuttle Bay**

Tails and Cosmo started to fly into some big shuttle bay. Suddenly Genn started to talk on the walkie talkie. "Tails, you are entering an escape shuttle bay. Take out the power in this area and prevent the slegs from escaping, over and out," Genn said then hung up.

"I told you this was gonna get ugly," Tails said angrily. Cosmo shrugged.

"I told you I can handle ugly," Cosmo said, as she smiled. Tails growled in frustration then they flew into the shuttle bay and saw five big purple power tubes in the center of the big shuttle bay room. Slegs were escaping in shuttles and slegs were flying around and shooting at soldiers who were flying around in the sky.

"We have to take out that," Tails said, as he pointed at the big purple tubes. Cosmo nodded.

"Do your stuff Jerry," Cosmo said, as she pointed at the tubes. Jerry started shooting at the tubes so did Cleo. Cleo flew down and shot two slegs and the one of the purple tubes. Suddenly Tal'set came on a blue pterodactyl and started shooting at the tubes. Tails looked at Tal'set.

"Tal'set…what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"I must help my…friends," Tal'set said. Tails smiled. "Venom take out those purple tubes," Tal'set told his pterodactyl. Venom roared then started to shoot the purple tubes. Cosmo smiled at Tal'set.

"Come on Jerry you can do better than that!" Cosmo exclaimed. Jerry then started to shoot big missiles at the purple tubes. After they took out four tubes it was time for the fifth. The fifth was really big. Cleo, Jerry, and Venom got in front of the big tube.

"Cleo do your stuff," Tails told Cleo. Cleo then shot a green ball at the tube.

"Jerry you do your stuff," Cosmo told Jerry. Jerry then shot a light green ball at the tube.

"Venom you know what you must do," Tal'set told Venom. Venom then shot a blue ball at the tube. All three balls hit then the tube exploded.

"Yes, we did it!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Cosmo exclaimed joyfully. Tal'set nodded then suddenly Genn started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails we've got trouble," Genn said. Tails gulped.

"Okay…what kind of trouble?" Tails asked.

"The slegs are approaching Galyana in a huge mechanized beast. Its cannons are powerful enough to level the city. Locate and disable it before it comes within range, over and out, oh and be careful out there," Genn said then hung up.

"Al…alright let's do it," Tails said then flew away with Cosmo and Tal'set following.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY

**Thank you for reading this chapter and can you tell me if I need any corrections on my Grammar please? REVIEW!!!**


	21. Juggernaut Approach

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Juggernaut Approach**

Tails, Cosmo, and Tal'set flew and flew to find the mechanized beast. "I don't see this beast anywhere," Tails said, as he sighed.

"You must have patients," Tal'set said. Tails rolled his eyes at Tal'set.

"Jerry can you sense the mechanized beast?" Cosmo asked Jerry. Jerry roared and nodded. Cosmo smiled. "Good boy," Cosmo said happily then looked at Tails and Tal'set. "Hey guys, Jerry said that he senses the mechanized beast," Cosmo said. Tails sighed.

"Cosmo, Jerry is a pterodactyl…he doesn't sense anything," Tails told Cosmo. Cosmo shook her head.

"All animals can sense," Cosmo said.

"I know that but Jerry is a dinosaur so he cannot sense anything," Tails said, as he frowned. Cosmo shook her head again.

"Isn't Jerry an animal?" Cosmo asked, as she smiled. Tails sighed in frustration.

"Yes, yes Cosmo…Jerry is an animal!" Tails exclaimed angrily. Cosmo giggled and Tal'set shook his head.

"I did not know a talking fox and a talking plant lived back where I lived," Tal'set said. Tails and Cosmo looked at him.

"We're mobians," Tails replied. Tal'set nodded.

"I am a human if you didn't know that," Tal'set said, as he smiled. Tails and Cosmo rolled their eyes.

"We knew that Tal'set," Tails said.

"Yeah Tal'set," Cosmo said. Tal'set nodded.

"What were you guys doing in a desert anyway in a middle of a war?" Tal'set asked, as he stared at Tails and Cosmo. Tails and Cosmo sighed.

"Well…we kind of crashed landed in Tails's airplane in a desert," Cosmo said.

"Then we tried to find a way out of the desert, but we ended up in a middle of a war," Tails said.

"Yeah, then after that we fell with you and that western guy that didn't make it," Cosmo said. Tal'set nodded. Tails sighed.

"I still don't get how we ended up in some whacko dinosaur land," Tails said. Cleo roared because Tails called it a whacko dinosaur land. "Alright, I'm sorry Cleo," Tails said, as he petted her.

"Tal'set, do you know how we ended up here?" Cosmo asked, as she looked at him. Tal'set shook his head then spotted a huge mechanized beast and it had a long neck.

"Is that…" Tal'set didn't get to finish because Tails finished for him.

"The mechanized beast," Tails said, as his eyes widened. Suddenly Jah started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Is this Miles Tails Prower?" Jah asked.

"Jah…I never heard from you in a long time," Tails replied.

"Shut up and listen!" Jah exclaimed angrily.

"I'm listening," Tails said.

"Enter the beast and I'll tell you what to do from there," Jah said then hung up. Tails looked at Cosmo and Tal'set.

"Well you heard him, let's go," Tails said then flew into an opening in the beast with Cosmo and Tal'set following him.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

**REVIEWS!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! **


	22. The Belly of the Beast

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Belly of the Beast**

Tails, Cosmo, and Tal'set walked around inside the mechanized beast slowly then Jah started to talk on the walkie talkie. "Tails you need to disable those cannons at once! You have twenty minutes before it uses its cannons to level the city, over and out!" Jah exclaimed then hung up. Tails looked at Cosmo and Tal'set.

"Well don't just stand there we have twenty minutes!" Tails exclaimed nervously then started running. Cosmo and Tal'set followed him. Suddenly slegs jumped in front of Tails and shot him in the shoulder. "AH!!!" Tails shouted and fell to the ground. Cosmo kneeled down beside Tails.

"Tails hang in there," Cosmo told Tails. Tails nodded then stood up. Tal'set shot the slegs with his bow and arrow and the slegs died. Suddenly Cosmo spotted a first aid kit on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. She then wrapped Tails's shoulder with some bandages. Tails thanked Cosmo then looked at Tal'set.

"Tal'set you lead the way," Tails said. Tal'set frowned.

"I will," Tal'set said angrily and walked on with Tails and Cosmo following him. Suddenly a red sleg came out of no where with some type of fire gun. He aimed it at Tal'set and Tal'set just stared at the gun.

"Put down your weapons!" The sleg demanded angrily. Tal'set, Tails, and Cosmo put down there weapons and put their hands up in the air. The sleg laughed. "I've finally caught you," The sleg said, as he laughed. Suddenly Tails had an idea. Tails looked at the sleg.

"Hey, your shoe's untied," Tails said. The sleg stopped laughing.

"What…I don't even wear shoes," The sleg said, as he looked at his feet. When the sleg looked up Tails punched him in the face real hard. The sleg fell on the ground passed out. Tails then picked up his gun and grabbed the sleg's fire gun. Tal'set picked up his bow and arrow and Cosmo picked up her pistol.

"Let's go, we don't have much time left," Tails said. Cosmo and Tal'set nodded then they ran into some room.

"I don't see anything," Cosmo said then suddenly all doors started to slam shut and locked. Tal'set ran up to a metal door and tried to open it but failed.

"We are locked inside this room," Tal'set said. Tails searched for another way out but didn't find one.

"I can't believe we let everyone down like this," Tails said, as he looked at the ground. Cosmo sighed and also looked at the ground.

"There's no other way," Cosmo said. Tal'set frowned.

"There is always another way," Tal'set told Tails and Cosmo. Tails and Cosmo didn't say anything and sighed sadly again.

"Tal'set…there's no other way," Cosmo said. Tal'set sighed angrily then spotted an air vent.

"There is an air vent over here," Tal'set said, as he walked up to it.

"Tal'set just let it go, there's no other way," Tails said without looking at him. Cosmo hit Tails's head. "Ow…what was that for?" Tails asked.

"Look, Tal'set found way," Cosmo said, as she ran over to Tal'set. Tails growled.

"It's always about that Tal'set guy," Tails whispered and walked over to them. Tal'set and Cosmo looked at him.

"Did you say something?" Tal'set asked. Tails put on a fake smile.

"No, nothing at all Tal'set," Tails said. Tal'set nodded then he and Cosmo got through the air vent then started to crawling. Tails was right behind them.

"Tal'set…we need to find the room to the cannons," Cosmo said, as they crawled. Tal'set nodded then made a left turn. Tails sighed. After a minute they made it out of the air vent and into the cannons room. "Tal'set, you're a genius!" Cosmo exclaimed happily. Tal'set nodded and Tails frowned. Tails ran past Tal'set and Cosmo and started tinkering with the wiring and stuff like that.

"Just take this wire and…there, done!" Tails exclaimed, as he held a yellow wire in his hand. Cosmo and Tal'set just smiled. "Alright, we can't stand here we have to get out of here because we have thirty seconds before this whole place explodes," Tails said then ran towards the air vent.

"How can we get out when the doors are locked?" Cosmo asked.

"I know another way, now come on," Tails said, as he crawled. Cosmo and Tal'set were right behind him. After a couple of seconds they made it to a big room with a window. Tails ran up to the window and smashed it with a chair causing it to break. "Cleo!" Tails called out to her.

"Jerry!" Cosmo called out to Jerry.

"Venom!" Tal'set called out to Venom. Suddenly there pterodactyls came and they hopped on them. After that they flew away high in the sky and saw the mechanized beast blow up and fall to the ground. Slegs were walking around down on the ground. Suddenly Gerbur started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"We have not just won yet…you've destroyed the juggernaut! Now destroy the shield generators and control tower to cut communications to sleg ground troops, over and out," Gerbur said then hung up.

"Al…alright you heard the man let's go," Tails said then they took off.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

**Review and tell me if I need any corrections on my Grammar! **


	23. The Final Blow

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Final Blow**

Tails, Cosmo, and Tal'set were flying around the destroyed juggernaut. There was a purple shield around the juggernaut, slegs were running around on the ground, slegs were flying around in the skies, and there was a control tower. "Me and Tal'set will destroy the shield generators and Cosmo you destroy the control tower," Tails told Cosmo. Cosmo nodded then looked at Jerry.

"Alright Jerry let's go destroy that control tower!" Cosmo shouted to Jerry. Jerry roared then flew to the control tower. Cleo and Venom flew to the shield generators.

"Cleo, shoot it!" Tails shouted. Cleo roared then shot the shield generators. It didn't even move at all.

"Venom, destroy the shield generators," Tal'set told Venom. Suddenly Venom roared then started shooting the shield generators multiple times. Suddenly it broke.

"We did it Tal'set!" Tails exclaimed. Suddenly they heard Cosmo scream. Tails looked over to where Cosmo was and saw Cosmo falling and Jerry dead on he ground. "Cosmo!" Tails shouted. "Cleo, fly ahead and save Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed. Cleo roared and took off full speed towards Cosmo.

"Venom, do the same," Tal'set told Venom. Venom roared then took off towards Cosmo full speed. Cleo made it just in time to save Cosmo from the fall. Cosmo landed on Cleo's tail and clutched onto it tightly. Tails looked back.

"Hold on Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed. Cosmo nodded. Venom flew next to Cleo.

"Nice catch Tails," Tal'set said. Tails nodded.

"Cosmo did you destroy the control tower?" Tails asked. Cosmo nodded.

"Yes," Cosmo replied then looked down and saw the dead Jerry on the ground. A tear rolled down Cosmo's cheek. "Jerry," Cosmo whispered.

"It's okay Cosmo, just be happy that we did it," Tails said. Cosmo nodded then suddenly Jah started to talk on the walkie talkie.

"Tails a guy named Bruckner is still alive…he's been working with the slegs he is in the orange canyon south from here, now go and be careful," Jah said then hung up. Tails nodded.

"Alright let's go," Tails said then they flew off.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Please review and please tell me if I need any corrections on my Grammar.**


	24. Vengeance

**Turok Evolution Tails and Cosmo**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Vengeance**

Tails, Cosmo, and Tal'set were now walking in an orange canyon with some soldiers. Tails looked down at the ground as he walked. "Cosmo, do you think that we're really stuck here?" Tails asked. Cosmo didn't say anything and walked.

"I do not think you should be thinking about that Tails," Tal'set said. Tails frowned and nodded slowly suddenly a big black space ship hovered over them and the soldiers. Tails got his pistol ready, Cosmo got her pistol ready, and Tal'set got his bow and arrow ready.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked. Tails shook his head then suddenly slegs and some type of bat slegs started jumping out of the ship. Tal'set shot one bat sleg with his arrow and the bat sleg went down hard. Cosmo and some soldiers were shooting slegs from behind a rock. Tails shot two slegs with his pistol then suddenly a gigantic sleg grabbed him and started squeezing him.

"AHHHH!!!" Tails managed to yell through the squeezing. Suddenly Sponic punched the sleg in the head and the sleg fell to the ground dead. Tails fell to the ground and looked at Sponic. "Sponic…thanks," Tails said, as he stood up.

"Don't mention it," Sponic said then ran off to fight some other slegs. Tails got up and started shooting more slegs along with the soldiers. After hours and hours of fighting the slegs were all dead and so was the soldiers. Tails, Cosmo, Tal'set, and Sponic were the only ones left.

"Those poor soldiers," Cosmo whispered. Suddenly a big t-rex with armor all over it and there was a guy on top of it wearing a cow boy's hat.

"Well, well, well, looky what we have here. A couple of trespassers!" The guy exclaimed. Tails frowned and looked at him.

"Bruckner!" Tails shouted at him. The guy named Bruckner laughed.

"Yes, now it's time for a round up, Rexsouris attack!" Bruckner demanded. The t-rex roared and blew out fire. Everyone got ready to fight. Tails shot his pistol at the t-rex but it didn't effect it.

"There's got to be a way to break that armor…Sponic!" Tails said. Sponic nodded and ran towards the beast. He then jumped up in the air and threw a lot of hard and powerful punches at it. Suddenly they all heard a crack.

"Dang it!" Bruckner exclaimed. "ATTACK THEM FULL POWER!!!" The t-rex roared and charged towards them. Sponic jumped out of the way and landed on a rock. Tal'set started shooting the t-rex with his bow and arrows. Cosmo shot the t-rex in the eye with her pistol and the t-rex went down. After a minute it died and Bruckner was on the ground breathing heavily. His legs were broken and blood oozed out from his mouth. Everyone walked up to him. "You have not won yet! There are still people like me and they will hunt you down!" Bruckner screamed. Tails shook his head and started walking away.

"I am Turok," Tails whispered. "Come on guys," Tails said, as he walked. Everyone followed him and then suddenly little dinosaurs started eating Bruckner.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bruckner screamed in pain then it was drowned out by blood. Everyone ignored him and walked on. Tails looked at Sponic.

"Sponic," Tails said. Sponic looked at him. "I need you to take Cosmo back to safety…I need to finish this myself," Tails said. Sponic stopped walking.

"But Tails, you'll need our help if you're thinking about defeating Turokusoris," Sponic said. Tails smiled a small smile.

"No, I can do it, you take Cosmo and me and Tal'set will go on," Tails replied. Sponic stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Alright," Sponic said then walked over to Cosmo. "Cosmo, Tails wants me to take you back to safety," Sponic said. Cosmo looked at Tails and shook her head.

"No! I'm staying with Tails!" Cosmo said then ran over to Tails. "Tails, I'm staying with you no matter what happens," Cosmo said. "You're my friend," Cosmo said with tears in her eyes. Tails shook his head.

"No Cosmo, you're not my friend…you have become more than a friend to me," Tails said then kissed Cosmo's lips softly. Cosmo returned the kiss then Tails pulled away. "Now go, I promise that me and Tal'set will come back," Tails said. Cosmo stared at him for a couple of minutes then ran over to Sponic. After that they left. Tails looked at Tal'set. "Are you with me?" Tails asked. Tal'set nodded.

"I am with you until the end," Tal'set said. Tails smiled and then they walked on.

Tails stood next to Jah so did Tal'set. They stood in front of a huge dark kingdom. It was raining and lightning struck everywhere and thunder could be heard. There was a window up high in the kingdom and there stood Turokusoris. He roared in complete anger. "You are ready," Jah said to Tails as Tails put red paint on his cheeks. Tal'set did the same. "Then you must fulfill your destiny!" Jah exclaimed.

"I will," Tails said, as he frowned. Then suddenly him and Tal'set ran straight for the kingdom. They made it inside and started looking for some stairs to get to Turokusoris. As they were looking they were avoiding slegs too. "I wonder if Warden made it here," Tails whispered to Tal'set.

"I am sure he did," Tal'set whispered back. Tails nodded and then suddenly they spotted some stairs. They walked them up until they made it to the top. It was a big room and to the left of the room was Flare and Warden passed out. In the center was Turokusoris. He was really, really huge and ugly. He had sharp teeth on his ears and in his mouth, very long sharp yellow nails on his feet and hands, and red evil snake eyes. He was also green.

"I see you have made it," Turokusoris said with a really deep evil voice. Tails and Tal'set stepped in front of him.

"Yes we have," Tails said angrily. "How can you be so evil? You almost killed all of the human race and mobians!" Tails shouted. Turokusoris laughed evilly.

"I want to destroy the human race and of course the mobian race as well," Turokusoris said. "Enough with talking now time for me to finish you two," He said. Tal'set lifted up his bow and arrow and got ready to shoot. But before he could shoot Turokusoris hit him and Tal'set flew to the wall and hit it. Tal'set cried out in pain as blood oozed out of him mouth.

"Tal'set!" Tails exclaimed. Tal'set did a small smile.

"Do not worry about me…finish…him," Tal'set said then passed out. Tails growled.

"Tal'set get up!" Tails shouted then looked at Turokusoris angrily. "I'll kill you!" Tails exclaimed and starting shooting him. But the bullets did no effect.

"You foolish mobian, that will not work on me, nothing can," Turokusoris yelled in fury and lifted up his hand. His hand was as big as a tree and Tails was as small as a golf ball. Tails closed his eyes.

"I guess I have failed…I'm sorry Cosmo, Flare, Tal'set, Sponic, Blandarey, Genn, Jah, Gerbur, Warden…" Tails thought sadly. "My friends…Cosmo, my love," Tails thought again. "I love you Cosmo," Tails whispered and waited for the pain but no pain came. Tails opened his eyes and saw Warden in front of him. Turokusoris's snails was inside Warden's stomach. He took his snails out and Warden fell to the ground. Blood oozed out from his stomach and mouth. Tails kneeled down beside him. "WARDEN!!!" Tails shouted with tears in his eyes. Warden smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry…Tails…take care of Flare for me and…tell her that I love her," Warden said then fell limp dead. Tails shook his head and tears rolled down his cheeks. Turokusoris laughed.

"WARDEN NO!!!" Tails shouted then stood up very angry. "I will kill you here and now!" Tails shouted and closed his to focus. "CHAOS EMERALDS COME TO ME!!! I NEED YOUR POWER NOW AND FREE!!! MASTER EMERALD AND CHAOS EMERALDS I'M CALLING YOU NOW!!! COME TO ME!!!" Tails shouted then suddenly all the seven chaos emeralds swirled around Tails and the master emerald on floated above Tails. The master emerald looked really different, it was ruby red and the chaos emeralds were all black stones. They all shined bright. "CHANGE ME NOW!!!" Tails yelled. Tails looked over at Tal'set. Tal'set looked at him and smiled.

"I give you my friendship," Tal'set said. Tails looked over at Flare. Flare stared at him.

"I give you my friendship," Flare said. Tails closed his eyes.

"I HAVE THE FRIENDSHIPS FROM TWO NOW I NEED THEM FROM SPONIC AND COSMO AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!" Tails shouted.

Cosmo and Sponic were back where she first woke up at. Cosmo looked at the sky. "Tails…I give you my love," Cosmo whispered. Sponic looked at the sky too.

"I give you my friendship Tails," Sponic said.

"We do too," Genn said, as her, Gerbur, and Jaz walked over to them and looked at the sky.

Back with Tails. Tails was focusing. "I HAVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP AND COSMOS'S LOVE!!!" Tails shouted. "I know I have your friendship Warden," Tails thought. "MASTER EMERALD…CHAOS EMERALDS…CHANGE ME NOW!!!" Suddenly bright light surrounded Tails and the master emeralds and chaos emeralds went into Tails.

"What is this?!" Turokusoris shouted angrily. The bright light vanished and Tails stood there. Tails looked really different now. Tails's fur was now dark orange and his eyes were ruby red. Tails wore a black cape and some steel metal shoes and in his hand was a long shining sword.

"I am now, Turok Tails," Tails said with a different voice. "Time for you to die!" Turok Tails shouted and floated up in the air. Turokusoris roared and got ready to fight. Turok Tails laughed. "You don't have a chance," He said, as he charged towards him faster than Sonic. "Death Stab!" Turok Tails yelled and stabbed Turokusoris in the stomach really hard. All of a sudden Turokusoris cried out in pain and then vanished. Turok Tails landed on the ground and then walked over to the window. He leaned out and smiled. "I am Turok!" Turok Tails shouted. Tails then turned around and looked at Warden. Turok Tails walked over to him and put his hand on Warden's wound. Suddenly Warden's wound healed and Warden opened his eyes.

"…Tails?" Warden asked weakly. Turok Tails didn't say anything and Flare hugged Warden tightly. Turok Tails walked over to Tal'set and put his hand on his forehead.

"Heal my friend," Turok Tails said, as light came out of him and into Tal'set. Tal'set opened his eyes and stood up.

"Tails…" Tal'set said. Turok Tails nodded then he fell to the ground limp and turned back into Tails.

The next day came and Tails woke up on a bed sore all over. Tails sighed and sat up. "What happened?" Tails asked himself. Tails then shook his head and suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, that's right, I defeated Turokusoris," Tails said, as he smiled. Tails then hopped out of the bed and went outside. He saw Cosmo talking to Gerbur, Sponic and Blandarey sitting next to each other on a log holding hands, Flare and Warden kissing by a tree, and Genn and Tal'set talking to each other. Tails ran over to Cosmo. "Cosmo!" Tails shouted. Cosmo turned around and smiled brightly.

"Tails!" Cosmo said and hugged him tightly. After that they kissed.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Tal'set brought you back to us Tails, along with Warden and Flare, everyone is at peace and it's all because of you," Cosmo said happily. Tails smiled.

"Cool but…how do we get home?" Tails asked. Cosmo shook her head.

"I think I want to stay here, I got use to this place…haven't you?" She asked. Tails thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," Tails replied with a smile on his face. Suddenly Sponic ran up to Tails, so did Tal'set.

"Tails, we found something," Sponic said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"It is a portal," Tal'set replied. "We think it might be a way back to our world," Tal'set said. Tails smiled then frowned.

"Show me," Tails said. Tal'set nodded then they all ran into the forest. After about an hour they made it to some huge purple portal. Tails walked up to it. "It might be our way back," Tails whispered. "Come on Cosmo and Tal'set," Tails said, as he looked at them. Cosmo grabbed Tails's hand sadly.

"I am staying," Tal'set said. Tails looked at Tal'set sadly.

"But you belong in the real world," Tails said.

"I know…but I must stay here and keep Genn safe, as well as Sponic, Blandarey, Flare, and Warden," Tal'set said sadly. Suddenly Warden, Flare, and Blandarey walked up to them.

"It was nice knowing you Tails, and thank you for sparing my life that first time we met, you have changed my life," Flare said.

"You changed mine too," Warden said. "I'll miss you Tails and Cosmo," Warden said.

"It was nice fighting with you Tails, I hope we meet again some day," Sponic said.

"You'll always have our friendship," Blandarey said with a small smile on her face. Tails nodded.

"We'll meet again some day," Tails whispered then looked at the portal. Cosmo held onto Tails's hand tightly.

"Tails," Tal'set said. Tails looked at him.

"Yeah," Tails said.

"Here," Tal'set said, as he threw a necklace to him. Tails caught it and put it on. "I will always be your friend," Tal'set said. Tails smiled.

"Thank you Tal'set," Tails said then everyone left. Cosmo looked at Tails.

"Shall we go in?" Cosmo asked.

"Who knows where it could take us," Tails said. Cosmo smiled.

"I don't care where we go…we'll always be together," Cosmo said. Tails nodded then they stepped into the portal.

Suddenly Tails and Cosmo started falling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed as they fell. Suddenly Tails and Cosmo landed in some water. Tails swam to shore onto some sand. Cosmo was right beside him coughing. Tails rolled over onto his back and looked ahead of him. He spotted four suns going down. It was about to get dark.

"There's…four suns," Tails whispered. Cosmo looked at the suns and gasped.

"Where are we?" Cosmo asked nervously. Tails shook his head.

"I don't know…but what I do know is that we're not in our world," Tails replied then suddenly big green snakes wrapped around him and Cosmo. Cosmo screamed and got her pistol. She shot the snake and then the snake slithered away. Cosmo then shot the snakes that were on Tails.

**THE END OF TUROK EVOLUTION TAILS AND COSMO**

**Hoped you liked it! See ya and please review! **


End file.
